the_extremityfandomcom-20200213-history
Extremity Standard of Information
The Extremity Standard of Information (abbreviated ESI or ESoI) is a standard system of conveying information agreed upon by all three of the main regulatory bodies in the Extremity. It is a collection of every officially recognized symbolic system. It also provides guidelines for translating between systems and translating information from official systems to non-official/culture-specific systems. The ESI has been translated into every known language and includes an informational packet containing the relevant background information allowing anyone to understand the ESI. However, complaints have arisen that it is impractical for many people who are currently much less knowledgeble and intelligent than the ESI's designers to read and understand the informational packet in their lifetimes, given the complexity and length of the concepts contained within it. This wiki has been translated into the English of 21st century humans using ESI guidelines. Much information has been lost in translation due to the wiki's policy of making all articles readable in the lifetimes of the readers. Per ESI guidelines, this version of the wiki also shows a strong bias towards human-relatable portions of the Extremity, since humans will find it easier to understand the Extremity if they read about things that they can relate to. This may lead to a false impression that the Extremity is primarily composed of human-like beings and processes. In fact, most of the Extremity is eldritch from a human perspective. (Note: 21st Century humans wishing to understand the ESI expediently will either need to recieve tutoring from an ESI specialist or similarly knowledgeable person or recieve a high density cognitive training module or other similar device. Humans wishing to understand the ESI using the informational packet alone must have a greatly extended lifespan due to the quantity of information contained within the packet). History The ESI was created by the Temporary Government of the Extremity and the Pan-Dimensional Office of Deities to address the growing problem of communication between vastly different civilizations. Since the ultimate evolution of life in the Extremity is essentially an amalgam of every culture, life forms who are vastly different from each other must interact on an everyday basis. The ESI is a collaboration between the greatest minds of every civilization to create a method of communication that can be understood by every life form. For the most part, it has been a great success. The official symbolic systems of the ESI are not culture-specific and the translation guidelines allow even the most distantly related life forms to communicate comfortably (as evidenced by this wiki. Many of these articles are written by beings that are not remotely human-like). However, from time to time errors have been discovered in the system. A particularly embarrasing incident was when a large amount of paperwork for the Pan-Dimensional Office of Deities was written using a symbolic system that didn't translate correctly. This resulted in a huge number of computers being unable to parse the paperwork. Operations within the Office were completely closed down until the error was fixed, causing rampant crime and hacking for a brief period.